Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 148
"One Chance to Turn it All Around" is the one-hundred-and-forty-eight episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. Summary Z-one has just ended his turn, shortly after Summoning "Temporal Machine God Metaion" and asks if Yusei really has the power to change the future to prove it by defeating him. Yusei looks at new Domino City below him and thinks it will be crushed if he doesn't hurry. Down below people, including Carly look up at the monitors Z-one has provided and is surprised to see Yusei dueling. Trudge and Mina try to remind people of the danger they're in and urge them to evacuate. The MC bumps into someone and make an over-the-top reaction. He quickly apologizes and bows, dropping a microphone from his bag as he does so. Looking at the microphone, he experiences an epiphany. In the sky, Yusei declares that for the sake of New Domino City, he will prove to Z-one that he can stop the Ark Cradle. Yusei begins his turn and both players' SPC goes up to 1. Since Z-one controls monsters, while he controls none, Yusei Special Summons "Double Delta Warrior" from his hand. He then discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Clear Effector" to Special Summon "Big Eater". Since he controls a Tuner monster, Yusei Special Summons "Quillbolt Hedgehog" from his Graveyard. Next he Normal Summons "Debris Dragon" and uses its effect to Special Summon "Clear Effector" from his Graveyard, with its effects negated. On the Ark Cradle, Team 5D's are impressed to see Yusei Summon five monsters in one turn. Yusei tunes the Level 6 "Delta Warrior" with the Level 2 "Big Eater" and says that with all the strength everyone has given him, he will use the power of their Synchros to represent their bonds. Crow's Mark of the Dragon lights up as Yusei picks the Level 8 "Black-Winged Dragon". The two of them together chant "Darkened squalls, become the wings that soar from resolved hope. Synchro Summon! Sora, Black-Feather Dragon!" as "Black-Winged Dragon" is Synchro Summoned. Next Yusei tunes the Level 2 "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and the Level 2 "Clear Effector" with the Level 4 "Debris Dragon" and selects the Level 8 "Red Dragon Archfiend". Jack's Mark of the Dragon lights up and he and Jack together chant "The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here. Take witness to its creation-shaking power. Synchro Summon! My very soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" as "Red Dragon Archfiend" is Synchro Summoned. Sherry is impressed to see two Synchro Monsters Summoned in one turn. Crow and Jack give Yusei some encouragement to make use of their dragons. Yusei looks at Z-one and says that his beliefs shall lead him to victory. offers his assistance.]] Down in the city, everyone looks up in awe at the Duel. Lazar receives contact from Trudge and is shocked to hear that the evacuation is being delayed. As Mina desperately tries to get everyone's attention and refocus them on the evacuation, Trudge explains that they can't do anything while Yusei's Duel is being broadcast. Lazar asks if anything can be done to stop the broadcast. The MC suddenly appears behind him and says that he might be of some assistance. Elsworth smiles and turns on the speaks, allowing the MC to communicate with the citizens. The MC informs the citizens that Yusei is fighting against Z-one to save them and they should continue their evacuation if they don't want his effort to be in vain. However he shall keep them updated through their ears as he commentates. Before that can happen, he says that they must be in a safe place. The citizens start to run to safety and the MC proceeds to explain what is happening in the Duel. Trudge breaths a sigh of relief and looks up in admiration to the MC. Inside the Sector Security building, Lazar asks if the MC is alright, as he should be evacuating in the situation like this. The MC replies that he wouldn't evacuate with this amazing Duel in front of him; He'd rather die than miss it. Back in the Duel, Z-one says that like he had expected, Yusei has brought out the servants of the Crimson Dragon. However no matter how strong Yusei's Synchro Monsters are, he says that it will fail to change the situation. Sherry recollects the effects of "Temporal Machine God Metaion": It cannot be destroyed by battle, Z-one doesn't take Battle Damage from it and when Yusei attacks it, all Yusei's monsters are returned to his hand and he takes 300 damage for each. Akiza comments that that means Yusei can't destroy "Metaion" or inflict damage and if he does attack, he'll only take damage himself. Jack explains that there is an easy way out; During the End Phase, "Red Dragon Archfiend" destroys all monsters you control that did not declare an attack. Crow asks doesn't that mean that "Black-Winged Dragon" will be destroyed. Jack replies that it will, but Crow angrily says they'll just see about that. Z-one laughs that no matter how powerful the Synchro Monster is, attacking is still useless, but Yusei asks if Z-one thinks he doesn't have something to back himself up. Since "Double Delta Warrior" was used for a Synchro Summon, Yusei cannot attack and since "Clear Effector" was used to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend", the effect of "Red Dragon Archfiend" is negated, so even if Yusei doesn't attack with "Black-Winged Dragon", it won't be destroyed. The effect of "Clear Effector" also lets Yusei draw a card. Yusei Sets two cards in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. The MC commentates that Yusei was able to Set two cards and is now in a situation where he cannot make one careless attack. However he is confident that Yusei can turn it around with his two Synchro Monsters. Z-one asks if Yusei really thought he was unable to attack him. Yusei is puzzled, but Z-one explains that Yusei was unwilling to attack him from the beginning and asks if that is correct. Team 5D's wonder what this is about, but Akiza is confident that Yusei has something planned. Z-one begins his turn and both players' SPC goes up to 2. During Z-one's Standby Phase, "Temporal Machine God Metaion" returns to Z-one's Deck and he asks if this is what Yusei had been aiming for. He suspects that Yusei has realized that like "Metaion", all the "Temporal Machine God" cards have the effect to return to the Deck during the Standby Phase. Yusei answers that that is correct and Z-one says that what he sees in Yusei is the answer of death. Yusei asks why Z-one revealed the effects of the "Temporal Machine God" cards to him? Z-one replies that since Yusei about to face death, it is not really revealing. Z-one says that he knew Yusei only Summoned monsters, so that he could attack him after "Metaion" returned to the Deck. Z-one says that under Yusei's assumption every "Temporal Machine God" will return to his Deck, leaving him unprotected and asks if that is what Yusei had been hoping for and if he thought that he could overcome the situation just by waiting like that. Yusei answers that he is correct and in this situation he can skip the Battle Phase and Z-one will still be unprotected. Z-one smirks and says that he, like Yusei, once believed in possibilities and tried to protect this world, but everything turned out to be a failure, which he credits to faith. Yusei angrily replies that he is not like Z-one, because no matter what the obstacles are, he believes that provided there is a possibility, he will never give up. Yusei vows to carve a new future with his hands and to do so, he shall believe in possibility. Jack wonders what Yusei has to back himself up and Crow worries that the "Temporal Machine God" monsters will just continue to endure his attacks. No matter what the situation, Sherry says that there is always a chance to grab the route to victory and that is what Yusei has always done. Luna looks up at the Duel and comments that they have faith in Yusei. Z-one says that believing in such possibilities is foolish and asks has Yusei learned nothing from the defeat of Aporia. Z-one activates his Continuous Trap Card "Zero Machine Ein" and explains that when he controls no monsters, he is able to Summon a Level 10 or higher monster without Releasing anything, but the monster's ATK will be reduced to 0. Z-one then Summons "Temporal Machine God Razion" and reminds Yusei that it cannot be destroyed by battle, any Battle Damage Z-one takes from it is reduced to 0, when it battles all monsters that Yusei controls and all cards in his Graveyard are returned to his Deck and when Yusei draws a card, he takes 1000 damage. Yusei recognizes this as the "Temporal Machine God" that defeated Aporia. Z-one says that in facing him, Yusei has no hope of winning and tells Yusei to genuflect before the power of a god or die. "Razion" declares an attack on "Red Dragon Archfiend". Team 5D's start to worry, but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack. Afterwards, "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" is returned to its face-down position. The MC fills the citizens in on what happened, while Sherry and Team 5D's compliment Yusei's move. Yusei tells Z-one that no matter how much he throws at him, he will not fail and he will carve a new fate with his hands. Z-one Sets a card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Crow worries that the "Temporal Machine God" will attack again, but Akiza points out that if that does happen, Yusei can use "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" to prevent its effect again. Jack says that that is it and urges Yusei to grab victory before Z-one has a strategy. briefly loses control.]] Yusei begins his turn and both players' SPC goes up to 3. Yusei is glad to see that he drew "Speed Spell - Angel Baton". However the effect of "Razion" activates and Yusei takes 1000 damage, sending his Duel Runner spinning violently off course. However Yusei manages to regain control before nay harm is done. Yusei activates "Angel Baton", drawing "Junk Synchron" and "Regene Warrior". He immediately comes up with a combo using the two of them. He thinks that the "Temporal Machine God" cards may be nearly invincible, but there is a way to break through. Yusei discards "Regene Warrior" for the effect of "Angel Batton". This allows him to Special Summon "Regene Warrior" through its own effect as it was sent from his hand to the Graveyard. Yusei then Normal Summons "Junk Synchron". He tuns the Level 4 "Regene Warrior" to the Level 3 "Junk Synchron" and chooses the Level 7 "Black Rose Dragon", cause Akiza's Mark of the Dragon to glow. Together, Yusei and Akiza chant "Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom. Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" as "Black Rose Dragon" is Synchro Summoned. Everyone is delighted to see or hear that Yusei has managed to Summon a third dragon. ".]] To everyone's surprise, Yusei declares that he is activating "Black Rose Gale", the effect of "Black Rose Dragon" which destroys all cards on the field. Akiza asks why Yusei is destroying his own monsters. Z-one points out that the effect of "Razion" prevents itself being destroyed by card effects and Yusei will no longer be able to defend his monsters with "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow". He asks is not quite disadvantageous, but Yusei says not to underestimate the power of his teams Synchro Monsters. Yusei activates his face-down card "Synchro Barrier Force", which negates an effect that destroys cards and then inflicts 500 damage to his opponent for each Synchro Monster he controls. Yusei explains that he controls three Synchro Monsters that his friends gave him and the power of bonds with friends shall inflict 1500 damage to Z-one. The blast sends Z-one spinning and crashing through a building as his Life Points drop to 2500. Yusei ends his turn and the city celebrates and cheer his name. The MC says that Yusei will gain hope from their voices and calls him New Domino City's savior. 's mask breaks.]] Z-one comes out the other end of the building, with his mask cracked. He laughs that they are calling Yusei a savior and hovers over to Yusei. He points out that Yusei always seems to have people cheering him on to give him hope. Yusei asks what he means and Z-one replies by asking if he needs to explain. The damaged portion of Z-one's mask starts to crumble away and Z-one reminds Yusei that he has lived through the future of the earth and Yusei is a hero of legend. Yusei is surprised to learn the latter, but then sees more of Z-one's mask fall apart, revealing some of his face. To everyone's surprise Z-one's face looks like an older wrinkled version of Yusei's and has the same criminal mark. Yusei then asks Z-one just who the world he is. Featured Duel Z-one vs. Yusei Fudo :... continues from previous episode ''Yusei's Turn (Yusei's SPC: 0 → 1)(Z-one's SPC: 0 → 1) Since he controls no monsters and Z-one does, Yusei can Special Summon "Double Delta Warrior". He then discards "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Clear Effector" to Special Summon "Big Eater". As he controls a Tuner Monster, Yusei Special Summons "Quilbolt Hedgehog" from his Graveyard. Yusei Normal Summons "Debris Dragon", whose effect activates, Special Summoning "Clear Effector" from his Graveyard. He uses "Double Delta Warrior" and "Big Eater" to Synchro Summon "Black-Winged Dragon". He then uses "Clear Effector", "Quillbolt Hedgehog" and "Debris Dragon" to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend". Yusei is unable to attack due to the effect of "Double Delta Warrior", while the effect of "Clear Effector" negates the effects of "Red Dragon Archfiend" and allows him to draw a card. Yusei Sets two cards to end his turn. Z-one's Turn (Z-one's SPC: 1 → 2)(Yusei's SPC: 1 → 2) During the Standby Phase, "Temporal Machine God Metaion" returns to Z-one's Deck. He activates his face-down "Zero Machine Ein", letting him Summon "Temporal Machine God Razion" without a Tribute as he controls no monsters. It attacks "Red Dragon Archfiend", but Yusei activates his face-down "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", negating the attack and resetting the card. Z-one Sets a card. Yusei's Turn (Yusei's SPC: 2 → 3)(Z-one's SPC: 2 → 3) "Razion" inflicts 1000 damage to Yusei when he draws during his Draw Phase.In the TCG/OCG, the effect of "Black-Winged Dragon" would have activated here, negating the damage. Yusei activates "Speed Spell - Angel Baton", drawing "Junk Synchron" and "Regene Warrior", the latter of which he discards. This activates its effect, Special Summoning it. He Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses it and "Regene Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Black Rose Dragon". He uses its effect, which would destroy all cards on the field. He then activates his face-down "Synchro Barrier Force", negating his own effect and inflicting 500 damage to Z-one for each Synchro Monster on the field (Z-one: 4000 → 2500). Duel continues in the next episode. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Cast Notes References